


Hidden Happiness

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Frasier is outraged with Daphne over a personal possession, his anger inadvertently brings she and Niles closer than she ever thought possible. But she doesn't realize just what it means for their future or their friendship
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The object teetered and tottered back and forth as she reached for it until it finally toppled to the floor where it crashed into pieces, sending Frasier running into the room.

"Dear God! What have you done?"

Daphne stared at the broken pieces of the priceless antique vase and began to tremble, her lips quivering as her eyes filled with tears. Just when she thought she finally fit in with the Crane men, she'd managed to ruin things once again. "I'm so sorry Dr. Crane! It was an accident!"

"There are no accidents!" Frasier yelled, shaking with rage. "How could you be so careless? You're fired!"

Daphne burst into tears, sobbing into her hands.

"Frasier, what's wrong with you?" Niles demanded, appearing out of nowhere. He held her close, attempting to comfort her.

"She broke my antique vase! It's fragile!"

"So is her heart." Niles said, holding Daphne closer as she cried on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Martin hobbled into the room. "Frasier is threatening to fire Daphne!" Niles countered.

Frasier leaned to pick up the broken pieces. "My antique vase, Dad! It's ruined!" he yelled.

"Well, aren't you just the little hot head!" Martin said as he turned toward the kitchen. "I'll get the Super Glue. Nobody's getting fired today!"

Frasier rolled his eyes, clearly not satisfied with his father's remedy.

But Daphne was no longer thinking about her job, or the man whom she had disappointed so. She was thinking about Niles, and the way he was holding her, comforting her with every breath she took.

"Fine, Dad! Take her side! You always do!" Frasier snapped. "If it weren't for you, I never would have hired Daphne in the first place!"

Daphne looked up, horrified by what Frasier had said and began crying even harder.

"Aw geez, Fras! Now look what you did!"

"Ow! Dad! What are you doing?" Frasier yelled. "Let go of me! I'm a grown man, not a child!"

Martin released his hold on Frasier's arm. "Well, you're my child and I'm trying to get you to stop acting like a jackass! Daphne said she was sorry and she meant it, so just calm down!"

"I can't calm down, Dad! Daphne-."

"Isn't going anywhere!" Martin finished. "But you are!"

Frasier looked up sharply. "What?"

Martin went to the coat rack and handed Frasier his coat. "That's right. Get out of here! And don't come back till you've calmed down!"

"But Dad-."

"Go, Fras!"

"Where do you suggest that I go?"

"I don't care! Just get out!"

"Fine, Dad! I'll leave! But I'm not going to forget about this! Ever!"

The door slammed shut, causing Daphne's heart to jar in her chest. But through it all, Niles kept his arm around her, his gentle hand moving up and down her back, until, miraculously, her sobs became shudders.

The room was quiet; eerily so, and Daphne couldn't bring herself to look at Martin-or Niles. She'd never been so ashamed. But when her eyes met with Martin's, even more tears fell from her own. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Crane. It was an accident! I-."

Amazingly Martin chuckled. "Aw, don't worry about it. Fras shouldn't' have torn into you like that."

She turned around; shuddering at the sight of the priceless (and once very beautiful) vase that now lay in pieces on the floor. "But-."

"Don't worry about this." Martin said firmly. "I'll take care of it. Hell, it's an antique and a little Super Glue will hold it for a while. Besides, it'll give me something to do."

"I'll help you, Dad."

"Nah, it's fine Niles. Just… take care of Daphne, will ya? She looks pretty shaken up over Frasier's outburst. In fact-."

Daphne watched in surprise as Martin reached for his wallet, removing a twenty-dollar bill, handing it to Niles.

"What's this?" Niles asked.

"It's for you to go down to Nervosa and buy Daphne a drink. God knows that I need one."

"But Dad, I can't take this. I have money. I-."

"Take it, Niles. And buy something for yourself as well. It's my treat."

"Well…" He turned to Daphne. "Is this all right? Because if you want to stay-."

Daphne sniffled and then smiled at her friend. "A drink sounds lovely. Just let me go freshen up a bit. I look terrible."

"You look fine, Daphne." Martin said. "Now go on, before Frasier gets back."

A few stray tears spilled onto her cheeks, but Daphne smiled and hugged Martin tightly. "Thank you, MR. Crane. And I'm sorry."

"Fras is the one who's gonna be sorry! He should have never-well, anyway, you two go on and I'll get this cleaned up."

Daphne hugged Martin once more and looked at Niles, smiling at her friend, offering him her arm. "I'm all yours, Dr. Crane."


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Café Nervosa took virtually no time at all, but Daphne couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling. She gazed out of the rain-splattered passenger side window brushing the tears away as the scenery moved quickly past her.

They came to a stop in the small parking lot next to the café and Niles immediately got out of the car to help her out. The seemingly insignificant gesture was probably something that he did without thinking, but it meant the world to her. Few men she'd ever been on a date with had ever been so considerate. But this was definitely not a date and she'd do well to remind herself of that fact. It was just a wonderful and selfless gesture on his father's part for Niles to take her out for coffee.

Oh, she supposed that Niles would have offered to take her for coffee had his father not done so, but the fact that it was at Mr. Crane's instant was something she'd never forget.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said as he took her hand and helped her out of the car. She couldn't help noticing the way her heart beat faster when she realized that she was still holding his hand as they arrived at the familiar green and red awning that framed the familiar green door with glass panes. But she stopped mere seconds before they went inside as a bad feeling came over her.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

She turned to him, ashamed to be feeling this way. "I-I don't think I can do this, Dr. Crane."

"Do what?"

"Go inside! What if your brother's in there? What if-."

She was in his arms once more, the now-familiar touch of his hand moving in circles on her back. "Don't worry about Frasier, all right? I'll take care of him. And if in fact he is in here and it makes you uncomfortable, we'll leave. We'll go anywhere you want, Daphne. There are plenty of other café's in Seattle and-."

Her lips went to his cheek, just inches from his lips and she drew back in surprise; his stunned expression mirroring hers. "I… let's go inside." She said quickly, taking his hand and leading him into the café.

Relief filled her when she looked around and saw no sign of her boss but she wasn't about to take chances. Her hand still in his, she led him to a secluded table near the back. But when he removed his handkerchief to wipe off his chair, she walked away, causing his eyebrows to rise. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I-."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to the ladies' room."

"Oh of course. By all means…"

"I must look horrid."

"No you don't, Daphne. You could never look horrid. You look absolutely beautiful."

She gasped at the familiar, and yet heart-warming compliment, turning to hug him tightly. "Thank you so much, Dr. Crane. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

But saying thank you didn't feel like enough.

Minutes later, in front of the mirror in the ladies' room, her cheeks damp with cool water, she found that she simply couldn't stop thinking about her friend, who had shown her such kindness.

And she wondered what it could possibly mean.


	3. Chapter 3

She took one last look in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair, releasing the floral scent of her perfume that lingered from her earlier attempt to look presentable. But it did little to improve her appearance. He heart warmed, remembering Niles words; "You look absolutely beautiful." But he was simply being kind, wasn't he? Surely he didn't mean it in another way. He couldn't. It wasn't possible. He was her friend and her boss, in a sense, even if Frasier was the one that she had gone to for her interview.

No, she wasn't going to go there. She wasn't going to allow herself to think such ridiculous thoughts. The only reason she was able to fathom such a thing was due to her own insecurities and loneliness. The fact that she hadn't been asked out on a date in months and the dates she'd had prior to that had ranged from mildly disappointing to complete and utter disasters. Yes, that was the only explanation.

The reminder of her loneliness made her shudder. Perhaps she was meant to be alone forever; to spend her life as Mr. Crane's home health care worker. She blinked back tears and brushed the tell-tale signs of them away. She couldn't let Niles see her crying again. She'd already cried enough tears to embarrass herself to no end.

After a few more seconds, she composed herself and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. And then she opened the door of the loo, prepared to enjoy her visit to Café Nervosa with Niles. she owed him that much at least. No, that was wrong; completely wrong. She owed him the world.

But she wasn't prepared for what happened next. She'd barely stopped out of the ladies' loo when she gasped in surprise. Niles was standing just inches in front of her, wearing an uneasy expression.

"Dr. Crane…"

He went to her at once, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Daphne, are you all right?"

She smiled, unable to resist touching his cheek. Oh my… she had no idea that a man's skin could be so soft'; even a man who was as meticulous as Niles was about his appearance. When she realized that her fingers were still resting softly against his cheek, she quickly drew back her hand. "I-I was… I didn't expect to see you…standing there."

His mouth fell open, as though embarrassed. "I was… I was worried about you."

She stared at him unable to believe what she was hearing. And yet his concern didn't surprise her at all.

"It's sweet of you to worry about me Dr. Crane, but I'm fine."

"Y-you were in there for a long time and…" His voice trailed away, but the worry still remained. And she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I-."

Finally he smiled. "Don't be. I'm just glad that you're okay."

She smiled and touched her hair. Since when had she become so shy? "Th-thank you, Dr. Crane."

He stared at her for a moment. "Um, Daphne… I was just thinking… I feel bad taking you here, where you'd be reminded of Frasier."

"It's all right, really. It's very sweet of you."

"Well, even so, I'm more than happy to buy you a cup of coffee or whatever you'd like but if you don't mind my saying so, you're much more deserving of something better. Would you do me the honor of taking you to dinner?"

She gasped in surprise at the unexpected invitation. Was he really suggesting that they go out to dinner, like on a date? She started to decline, for it simply wasn't right.

But her heart protested, and the answer was out of her mouth before the sound reached her ears. "All right."

He grinned shyly, reminding her of a little boy who had just been given a special gift. The thought warmed her heart, making her smile.

"Where would you like to go, Daphne? It can be anywhere, anywhere at all."

"I am a bit hungry. Would it be all right if we went to Maxwell's?"

His eyebrows rose, clearly surprised by her suggestion. "Maxwell's?"

She laughed, for it was not a place that he would likely know about so his reaction was to be expected. "It's silly but it's a place that I go to with me girlfriends sometimes.

They have the most wonderful Chicken Parmesan."

"Then that's where we'll go." He said, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

She took his arm, her heart fluttering. And off they went.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice place." Niles remarked as they were seated in a booth at Maxwell's.

Daphne smiled and looked around at the familiar surroundings. "Yes, I quite like it."

"Come here often?"

"I used to but I haven't been here in a long time. I miss it. Me girlfriend Sharon told me about this place about six months ago and we've been meeting here ever since."

"It's nice." Niles remarked, glancing at his menu. "So what are you going to have?"

"The Chicken Parmesan." She said without even opening her menu. "I know it's silly but it's the only thing I ever get."

"It's not silly at all. It sounds wonderful, and according to the description here-."

"It's heavenly." She said quickly, blushing for some unknown reason.

The moment of awkward silence was interrupted by the arrival of the waiter who stood patiently before them.

"Oh, hello." Niles said.

"Hello sir. My name is Martin. May I get you something to drink?"

Niles and Daphne's eyes met and they both laughed.

"Just like your father." Daphne remarked.

Martin's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Daphne said, laughing even harder. "Martin is Dr. Crane's father's name."

"Oh well, then I'll take that as a compliment." Martin said.

"It certainly is." Daphne said. "Mr. Crane did a wonderful thing for me tonight."

Martin smiled. "I'm very glad to hear that. "Now, can I get you-."

"Oh, right. We'll have a bottle of wine, please."

"What type of wine would you like?"

Martin looked to Daphne for the answer but Daphne shook her head. "No, not me. Dr. Crane is the wine expert. He's even in a wine club."

"That's very impressive." Martin said; the look on his face genuine. "Here is our wine list."

Niles glanced over the list for a moment and then smiled. "This one will be perfect."

Martin nodded. "Good choice. I'll be right back."

"Wine is okay, isn't it, Daphne?" Niles asked when Martin was gone.

"Of course, but I hate for you to go to so much trouble for me, Dr. Crane. After all this is hardly a date and it was your father's suggestion."

"It's no trouble at all, Daphne. In fact, I'm more than happy to do this for you."

She smiled at him, reaching for his hand across the table. "Thank you for taking me here, Dr. Crane. I love this place. It's where I come to forget about me problems and just enjoy the company of a friend."

Niles sighed. "Daphne, I'm sorry that Frasier got so angry with you. He had no right to threaten to fire you. And over something so trivial! How dare he!"

Daphne bit her lip to keep from smiling, for Niles was every bit like his brother, except with a softer, sweeter side. But her need to smile soon faded, replaced by guilt.

"It was my fault, Dr. Crane. I wasn't paying attention and I broke his vase. I don't know what I was thinking. Probably daydreaming again. It seems that it's all I ever do."

"Daphne, that's not true. You work hard and you don't deserve-."

Martin returned with a wine bottle and two glasses of wine, bringing Niles to silence. He poured them each a glass and Niles tasted his own, nodding in approval. "Wonderful, Martin. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, Dr. Crane. Now what can I get you for dinner?"

"Two Chicken Parmesan dishes, please." Niles said without hesitation.

Again Martin smiled. "Excellent choice. I'll be back soon."

"This is nice." Daphne said. "I didn't even realize that they sold wine, isn't that silly? I've been here a million times."

Niles poured her another glass and held up his own. "I propose a toast."

She held up her glass, smiling at the sweet man across the table. "All right. What shall we toast to?"

"To friendship. And pleasant company."

Daphne blushed. "I feel the same way about you, Dr. Crane."

When their meals came they made pleasant conversation and enjoyed each other's company. And before she knew it, their plates were empty.

"That was wonderful, Daphne." Niles said, putting down his fork. "Now I see why you come here so often. Thank you for telling me about this place."

"Will there be anything else?" Martin asked. "Desert, perhaps?"

Niles looked to Daphne for the answer, but she shook her head. "Oh, no thank you. I couldn't eat another bite."

Martin nodded. "Very well. I'll just take this bill when you're ready. But please, take all the time you need."

Niles reached into his pocket and handed Martin his credit card.

When they stood to leave, Daphne turned to Niles and hugged him. "Thank you so much for taking me here."

Niles held her close and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Daphne."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, here we are." Niles said as they stood in front of Frasier's door.

"Would you like to come in, Dr. Crane?"

"No, thank you. I probably should be getting home."

She nodded, her heart sinking with disappointment. "Oh… well, all right." She gazed at him for a moment, her eyes transfixed on his lips, wondering what it might be like to kiss him; just once. And then she could wonder no longer.

"Daphne, I-."

She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his. The kiss lingered for seconds longer than she intended, but as she drew back she could feel her lips burning from his touch. And when she drew back, she couldn't bring herself to look at him, choosing instead to squeeze his hand as she unlocked the door. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Daphne."

She stood for a long moment, watching him as he went to the elevator. And in that moment, something happened to her. Tears filled her eyes and she realized how much she would miss him. It was, perhaps the silliest thought she'd ever had.

Finally when he was out of sight, she turned to open the door, surprised to find it ajar. And when she pushed it open further, she saw Frasier and Martin standing in the living room. As with Niles, she couldn't bring herself to look at either man, not after what had happened earlier. She brushed past them just as Martin was asking; "So how was it? Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, it was lovely, Thank you, Mr. Crane." She said quietly.

"Daphne I have something to say."

Daphne froze at the sound of Frasier's voice. She could tell by his tone that an apology was coming. But she wasn't in the mood to hear it. "Dr. Crane, can we talk in the morning? I'm awfully tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daphne." Frasier said. "And feel free to sleep in as long as you'd like. You deserve it."

She'd barely returned to her room when she leaned against the door and started to cry. And through the door she could hear Frasier and Martin talking.

"See what you started?" Martin snapped. "If you had kept your big bazzoo shut about that damn vase, none of this would have happened! I know we shouldn't have spied on them but-whoa! I never expected her to kiss him like that! So what are you going to do about it?"

Daphne gasped, appalled at what she was hearing. They'd been spying on her? Well, she knew one thing; she wasn't about to feel guilty about kissing Niles.

"Nothing, Dad." Frasier was saying. "I'm not going to do anything."

Shocked by Frasier's answer, Daphne walked out of her room and peered around the corner of the hallway, hidden from sight.

"What?" Martin yelled. "But I thought-."

"I'm not going to do anything, Dad. I saw how Niles was comforting Daphne. That's not friendship. That's love. And who am I to stand in the way of that?"

Martin smiled. "I'm proud of you, Fras. So what are you going to tell her?"

"Well for starters, I'm sorry. And if she accepts my apology, we'll go from there. I'll call Niles and apologize to him as well."

Daphne rushed into the living room where she burst into tears as she engulfed Frasier into her arms. "I'm so sorry about your vase, Dr. Crane! I swear I'll buy you a new one! You don't have to pay me until it's paid for. I'll work to pay it off!"

He held her tight, rubbing her back while she cried. "It's not important, Daphne. The important thing is that you're happy."

She stopped crying and drew out of his arms. "I-I think I love your brother. I know it's wrong, but-."

Frasier smiled. "It's not wrong, Daphne. It's wonderful." Before she could say anymore, he kissed her forehead and bade her goodnight.

That night as she lay in bed gazing up at the ceiling she sighed, grateful for the happiness she'd found. For she knew that it could only grow with each passing day. She loved Niles. She was almost sure of it. But she wanted to take things slowly. Because if she and Niles really were to fall in love, she wanted it to last forever.

THE END


End file.
